


De Shinobis y Graecus

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Aventuras con Kamui [1]
Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Camp Half-Blood, Crossover, Demigods, Hatake Clan, Humor, Kamui - Freeform, M/M, Space-Time Mishap, Teenagers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mezclarlos obviamente fue un error...</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Shinobis y Graecus

Percy Jackson había visto mucha mierda rara en su vida…  
¿Pero niños saliendo disparados de un extraño vórtice/espiral que apareció de la nada sobre el bosque?  
…No le pagaban para aguantar eso…  
— _ **¡LEVI TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ, AHORA!**_  
Mejor dejar que su sucesor en prácticas manejara esta, Coriolis siempre fue más paciente con aquellos imprevistos bordeando lo bizarro…

* * *

 

—¿¡Dónde, en el nombre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, estamos esta vez, Nee-san!?  
—No grites Otouto, no estoy sorda…Pero lo estaré si no le bajas el volumen a tus chillidos…  
Hatake Shirawashi observó cuidadosamente sus alrededores. El lugar donde ella y su gemelo habían aterrizado parecía ser una especie de bosque, pero…Ninguno de los árboles le resultaba familiar a la Kunoichi. La atmósfera del lugar, aunque cálida y despejada, vibraba con poder fluyendo en un ritmo constante. A pesar de ser un día soleado, la primogénita del Ninja Copia no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.  
—¿Tú también lo sientes, entonces?—La pregunta de Ginōkami devolvió a la gemela mayor a la realidad—Ninguno de estos árboles me es reconocible en absoluto, ni siquiera se parecen a los que hacen los Senju…Y los nueve kilómetros a la redonda de nosotros se sienten bajo una especie de barrera Fūinjutsu.  
—No es Mokuton, en eso tienes razón, Ginōkami—Concedió la chica, concentrándose en detectar firmas de chakra en el terreno señalado por su hermano—Y no hay ningún destello de chakra además de los nuestros…Sin embargo, siento a varias personas acercándose rápidamente.  
—¿Civiles?—Inquirió distraídamente el menor, comprobando sus senbon y su adorado Abanico de Guerra.  
—No…Pero tampoco son Ninjas—Contestó ella, colocando una mano sobre la empuñadura de la Espada de Luz Blanca—Ningún Shinobi o Kunoichi que se precie haría tan desastrosa entrada, ¡Incluso sin habilidades sensoriales y siendo una civil medio sorda podría oírlos! Sin embargo…—La expresión de Shirawashi se tensó, aferrando su espada—Aunque carezcan de chakra no están indefensos, siento unas extrañas energías en ellos…  
—¿Noqueados o a mejor vida?—Ginōkami se situó firme al lado de su hermana, senbon listos y expresión neutra.  
—…Esperemos—Decidió la mayor tras unos segundos de silenciosa deliberación mental—Si intentan atacarnos nos defenderemos y los reduciremos para obtener algunas respuestas. Si ellos van a por nuestras yugulares respondemos con lo mismo.

* * *

 

El primero en llegar fue un chico que estaba en sus diecisiete o dieciocho, de cortos cabellos negros y ojos verde-azulosos similares a los de Lady Terumī. Vestía una camiseta naranja con extraños garabatos negros y lo que parecía el dibujo de un caballo con alas. Empuñaba una brillante espada ambarina de diseño raro pero no traía protecciones ni portaba ninguna otra arma ¡Ni siquiera shurikens o kunais! Por algún extraño motivo, aquel desconocido les recordó a los gemelos a la familia de su tío Sasuke: El chakra acuático del Clan Hōzuki se sentía muy similar a la energía que emanaba el recién llegado.  
La siguiente fue una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos avellanados. Traía la misma camiseta pero blandía una lanza como la de los Samurái del País del Metal. Ella emanaba una leve impresión del chakra potenciado generado por las Ocho Puertas Internas pero no estaba ni cerca del nivel de Gai o Lee-sama.  
El tercero fue un doncel que podría ser el hijo perdido del Yondaime Hokage. Su aspecto sorprendió mucho a los gemelos pero las sospechas les duraron poco: A pesar de traer un arco, las corrientes de energía interna del chico resonaban más con el Ninjutsu Médico de Lady Tsunade que con el legendario Fūinjutsu de los Namikaze. Él también usaba la misma camiseta por lo que los hermanos decidieron que se trataba de una especie de uniforme, ¿Quizá el caballo alado era el símbolo de su Clan? Los Uchiha siempre vestían algo que portara su icónico abanico y los Senju eran un Clan en el que casi nadie se parecía a nadie, no sería de extrañarse que esos tres provinieran de situaciones similares…  
—Ustedes dos: Identifíquense ahora o nos veremos obligados a apresarlos para interrogarlos…  
Ok, hasta ahí llegaron las sutilezas.  
Hora de patear traseros al estilo Hatake…

* * *

 

En retrospectiva, pensó Percy, eso pudo haber salido mejor.  
Era humillante, en serio: ¿Sobrevivir victoriosos a dos guerras para que un par de mocosos de trece años barrieran el suelo con sus caras?  
…Etsu jamás dejaría de reírse de esta…  
Luego de que Clarisse pronunciara la orden estándar el infierno se desató: Ambos intrusos se lanzaron contra el trío de Semidioses como un par de alucinaciones asesinas. Literalmente alucinaciones, no habían dado ni un paso cuando hubo una levísima perturbación en el aire y se DESVANECIERON EN RAYITAS NEGRAS*.  
Percy, Clarisse y Will intercambiaron miradas, desconcertados, relajando lentamente sus posturas de batalla.  
Fue entonces que el primer shuriken estuvo a punto de decapitar a Clarisse.  
La chica esquivó a duras penas y el arma sólo rozó la manga de su camiseta del campamento, desgarrándosela, pero no la hirió. Entonces una kunai estuvo a dos milésimas de atravesarle el pie a Will. El rubio saltó fuera de la trayectoria del arma en el último segundo y disparó un par de flechas hacia las copas de los pinos, de donde provenían los ataques. Lo único que consiguió fue asustar a un puñado de pájaros.  
—Son armas japonesas—Explicó Percy, usando la poca agua de los charcos dejados por la llovizna de la noche anterior para detener cinco kunais que iban directamente contra su corazón. Tomó cubierta junto a Will tras un gran tronco caído y escaneó con la mirada sus alrededores. Él ya había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar cercanamente ese estilo por lo que era el único semiconsciente de lo que enfrentaban—Las estrellas se llaman shuriken y las dagas kunai. Las usan los Ninjas como armas secundarias.  
—¿Ninjas? ¿En serio Jackson?—Jadeó Clarisse, esquivando la mayor parte de una lluvia de agujas plateadas que traían toda la intención de dejarla como colador—Pero, siendo objetivos, tú sales con Nakamura quien de hecho se mueve como esos dos…  
Un brillante filo blanco descendiendo contra su cuello la interrumpió, obligándola a lanzarse al suelo y rodar un par de metros lejos por su vida. Will intervino para comprarle tiempo, interponiendo su arco en la trayectoria del arma…Sólo para que el Bronce Celestial se resquebrajara profunda y audiblemente por el impacto.  
Por unos segundos, el silencio reinó en el lugar. Tanto Percy como Clarisse luchaban por entender lo que habían visto: ¿De qué estaba hecha esa rara espada que emanaba una espesa aura blanca? ¿En serio existía algo además del Acero Estigio capaz de destruir el Bronce Celestial?  
Al parecer sintiendo su confusión, sus atacantes decidieron un cese al fuego y se dejaron caer desde sus perchas, unos buenos diez metros por encimas de las cabezas de los Semidioses. Fue entonces que el estupefacto trío pudo observarlos bien por primera vez: Eran muy jóvenes, con extraños cabellos plateados y profundos ojos grises que destacaban contra sus pálidas pieles.

  * La chica mantenía su largo y lacio cabello en un cola de caballo alta y vestía un traje negro de cuerpo completo, con láminas de metal negro sobre los hombros y laterales de brazos y piernas, así como un cinturón blanco del que colgaban su espada y dos pequeñas cintureras también blancas. Un cuello blanco con forma de media luna cubría desde bajo su barbilla hasta su busto, con una lámina de metal clavada en medio en la que había una espiral con un triangulito en cada lado grabada y del que colgaba una capa blanca tan fina que parecía un halo. Calzaba unas extrañas botas blancas sin dedos hasta las rodillas y guantes blancos.
  * El doncel llevaba su cabello - lacio como el de su acompañante - a media espalda y suelto. Vestía una oscura túnica gris larga hasta los tobillos con cuello y mangas anchas que se dividía en dos por el frente, bajo esta habían pantalones plateados y botas idénticas a las de la chica, pero negras. Traía una banda en tela negra con la misma lámina metálica y grabado atada alrededor de la cintura, un extraño objeto negro (tan alto como él) atravesado por una vara asegurado en la espalda y las manos cubiertas por guantes negros.



Sus atractivos y delicadamente perfilados rasgos eran casi idénticos así como notoriamente asiáticos, lo que terminó de convencer a Percy de que se las estaban viendo mínimo con un par de Han'yō** del Panteón Japonés…  
—¿Qué pasa?—Desafió altivamente la chica, con un notable acento japonés—¿Asustados de reconocer con quienes se están metiendo?  
—¿Nosotros? ¡Fueron ustedes los que se infiltraron en el bosque del Campamento Mestizo!—Vociferó Clarisse—¡Podrían ser espías o saboteadores por todo lo que sabemos! ¿Y con quienes nos estamos metiendo, si se puede saber, señorita cabellos de octogenaria?  
…Quizá fue el peor momento para que la francesa aplicara las nuevas extensiones de su vocabulario que adquirió de Levi…  
—El nombre es Shirawashi—Lanzó arrogante la insultada, tan afilada como su espada— ** _HATAKE_** Shirawashi…  
—Hatake Ginōkami—El doncel les dedicó una burlona reverencia, sonriendo escalofriantemente—Un verdadero disgusto conocerlos a todos…  
—Lo siento, pero…¿Se supone que sus nombres deben significar algo?—Preguntó confuso Will—Jamás he oído de nadie con ese apellido…  
—Somos los hijos de Hatake Kakashi y Uchiha Obito…—Anunciaron al unísono, con hielo en sus voces—Los nietos de Hatake Sakumo y Uchiha Madara…Somos el Águila Blanca y el Lobo Plateado de Konohagakure, Tokubetsu Jōnin y portadores del Kekkei Genkai Kamui. Si en algo valoran sus patéticas vidas, _**ustedes**_ comenzarán a darnos respuestas a **_nosotros_** …  
La amenaza terminó de irritar a una ya fúrica Clarisse mientras Percy repasaba desesperadamente todas sus conversaciones con Etsu y Kouhei-sama, buscando la más mínima mención de un Clan Yōkai bajo el apellido Hatake. Esos dos **_obviamente_** no eran meros mortales—Nada de lo que dijeron significó nada para nadie aquí, mocosa…Pero, siendo justos, parece que ustedes tampoco están conscientes de a quienes están cabreando: Soy Clarisse LaRue, Hija de Ares. El doncel es Will Solace, Hijo de Apolo. Y el de la cara de idiota es Percy Jackson, Hijo de Poseidón…  
—…¿Y?—El genuino desinterés del hermano estuvo a punto de desmayar a los Semidioses.  
—No es que tengamos nada contra los Ninjas nacidos civiles pero no ubicamos esos nombres por ningún lado—La chica se encogió de hombros—Si el rubio hubiera dicho pertenecer al Clan Namikaze quizá le hubiéramos creído, el Nanadaime armaría la madre de todas las fiestas de encontrar parientes perdidos por ese lado de la familia…  
—¿Nanadaime? ¿Séptimo?—Tradujo perplejo Percy, sintiendo una ominosa anticipación—Escuche señorita, creo que hay algo muy mal aquí…  
—¿Además de que tu amigo no haya saltado ante la posibilidad de que lo relacionen con el legendario Hokage Namikaze Naruto? Hay toneladas de cosas mal—El doncel rodó los ojos, jugueteando con lo que Percy reconoció como las agujas que estuvieron a punto de despachar a Clarisse—Nee-san…¿A dónde nos viniste a mandar esta vez? ¡Okaa-san va a matarnos!  
—A callar, otouto, los adultos están hablando—Ordenó en broma a la que ahora identificaban como la hermana mayor—Y no es mi culpa no ser tan fluida con Kamui como tú, es precisamente para remediar eso que debo entrenar más…  
—¡Entrenar, no mandarnos a lo que estoy muy seguro es otra dimensión!  
El regaño del menor dejó de piedra a los Semidioses.  
—Puedo arreglarlo, sólo déjame descansar un rato y nos tendré de vuelta en casa para la cena—Insistió ella, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cansada a su hermanito—Ellos nunca notaran que nos fuimos…  
—…Kami-sama nos salve, estamos condenados…—Fue la dramática respuesta del doncel.  
—Otouto-Baka de poca fe…—Bufó la hermana mayor, algo mosqueada.  
—¡ _ **MUY BIEN, SUFICIENTE**_!—Rugió Clarisse—Ya estuvo con ustedes, enanos: ¿Otra dimensión?, ¿Kami-sama?, ¿Y qué, en el nombre de Hades, es un Kamui?  
—Atácanos y te enteraras chica-jabalí…—Provocó indiferentemente la otra fémina presente.  
Clarisse le tomó la palabra y, antes de que Percy o Will pudieran detenerla, cargó contra el extraño dúo con Maimer echando chispas. Ninguno trató siquiera de esquivarla, ni se molestaron en mirar como la lanza bendecida por Ares trazaba un arco mortal, preparándose para golpearlos a ambos a la vez. Will gritó, Clarisse rio como maniaca y Percy se afianzó para presenciar el impacto.  
Impacto que nunca llegó.  
_**SANTA MIERDA DE MINOTAURO, ¿¡ESOS CHICOS SE HICIERON INTANGIBLES!?**_  
—Ese…—Habló tranquilamente Shirawashi, acuclillándose suavemente—Fue un grave error…—Las manos de la chica se movieron a una velocidad de vértigo y una esfera de electricidad que sonaba como mil pájaros trinando a todo dar surgió en su mano derecha. Una sonrisa homicida se plasmó en su bonito rostro de porcelana y echó a correr hacia dónde una pálida Clarise la observaba como si fuera Gea reencarnada— **¡CHIDORI!**  
— **¡NO!** —Gritó Percy, buscando desesperadamente agua en los alrededores.  
_¿Por qué tuvieron que caer aquí?_ – Se preguntó desesperado el pelinegro, resignándose a entrar a la refriega sólo con Riptide – _¿Por qué no en las orillas del lago o cerca de las cabañas? ¿Por qué en el maldito bosque?_  
—¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!—Una esfera masiva de llamas se interpuso entre Clarisse y los otros dos Semidioses. Shokeados, ambos se volvieron hacia el hermano doncel quien los observaba con una pose y sonrisa perezosas—No lo creo, chico Suiton: No hay forma de apagar el Katon de un Uchiha mediocremente entrenado.  
_¿Suiton? ¿Liberación de Agua?_ – Tradujo confundido Percy, decidiendo ganar tiempo para los refuerzos que definitivamente llegarían tras oír tamaña explosión – _¿Katon? ¿Liberación de Fuego?_  
—Percy no entendí la mitad de lo que dijeron…—Siseó Will a su derecha, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Clarisse evadía ser rostizada por el extraño relámpago compacto de la otra muchacha, quien no parecía ni registrar los árboles en su camino y sólo se abría paso a través de ellos como si fueran papel de seda—Pero creo que tú si y por eso estás tan callado, ¿Alguna idea?  
—¿Puedes tratar de cegarlos o algo? Estoy limitado a Riptide por falta de agua—Al parecer Percy también había notado la mala situación de Clarisse, a quien ya se le estaban acabando los pinos.  
—Todo este follaje tapa el sol, así no puedo manipular luz sin generarla y eso me agotaría demasiado rápido—Contestó entre dientes el rubio, preparando una flecha—No creo que este arco aguante mucho más en una sola pieza y algo me dice que una ilusión sólo los irritaría más…  
—¡Ya me aburrí, Nee-san!—Llamó de pronto el menor, atrayendo la atención de su hermana y salvando el cuello de Clarisse quien aprovechó para retroceder hacia sus compañeros rápidamente—¿Un Loto Carmesí*** para terminar?  
_Rayos, eso no sonó nada bien…_  
— _ **¡DETÉNGANSE!**_ —Nunca antes Percy creyó sentirse tan feliz por la aparición de un esbirro de Zeus pero Levi Coriolis, la definición viviente de diplomático, iba a tener un nuevo altar esa noche, velas y cabezas de pollo incluidas. Alabaster, pisándole los talones a su novio, se detuvo a contemplar la caótica escena a la que llegaron.  
—Levi, Alabaster, elegantemente tarde por lo que veo—Comentó casualmente el Héroe del Olimpo—¿Por fin se unen a la fiesta?

* * *

 

—De nuevo, no saben cuánto lamento el malentendido…—Levi les ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada a los gemelos Hatake, escoltándolos hasta el porche de la Casa Grande tras dar y recibir explicaciones en presencia de Quirón, Apolo, Alabaster, Percy, Clarisse, Will y Etsu. Este último – y para el horror de Percy – fue prácticamente adoptado por los clones psicópatas, como los bautizo una cabreada Clarisse.  
_…Mundo Ninja…_  
_…País del Fuego…_  
_…Llegar a Jōnin con trece años es tradición del Clan Hatake…_  
_…Hijos del Rokudaime Hokage y el Jinchūriki del Jūbi…_  
_…Nacidos poco después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi…_  
_…Nuestro abuelo paterno fue el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, Héroe de la Tercera Guerra…_  
_…Nuestro abuelo materno fue el enemigo a vencer en la Cuarta Guerra…_  
_…Nuestro tío Naruto, el sucesor de Otou-san como Hokage, es Jinchūriki del Kyubi…_  
_…Kamui es el nuevo Kekkei Genkai de nuestro Clan, se originó como la manifestación personal del Mangekyō Sharingan de Okaa-san pero nosotros nacimos pudiendo usarlo sin tener el Sharingan, nos permite volvernos intangibles y teletransportarnos a través de la Dimensión Kamui…_  
_…Ginōkami es el mejor de ambos con Kamui, yo aún tengo problemas a veces para controlar la teletransportación fuera de situaciones de vida o muerte: Que hayamos terminado aquí fue mi culpa, en serio lamentamos todas las molestias…_  
Al parecer Etsu y Levi eran los únicos que no sentían sus cerebros a punto de explotar por la sobrecarga informativa, incluso Apolo y Quirón se veían algo perturbados por la explicación del dúo.  
—Está bien, Coriolis-sama—Desestimó sonriendo amablemente esa demonesa con carita de niña buena—No tenían idea de que mi otouto-baka y yo éramos viajeros interdimensionales que vinieron a parar aquí por error. Usted es un líder decente, nos habríamos entendido perfectamente desde el principio de no ser por el “cálido” comité de bienvenida…  
—Gracias, a ambos, por su comprensión—Levi le estrechó la mano a cada gemelo y retrocedió a la seguridad del porche tras ofrecerles un educado asentimiento—Espero que tengan un buen viaje de regreso a su hogar…  
—Me agrada, Coriolis-sama…—Un destello cómplice brilló en los ojos de Shirawashi—Quizá volvamos a visitar. La próxima vez podríamos traer con nosotros a Madara-kun o a uno de los Hōzuki. Incluso el pequeño Isao podría enseñarle al niño bonito una cosa o dos sobre control de agua—Percy hizo un ruido estrangulado, ofendido—¿Si sabes que hay agua en los árboles y el aire, verdad? En serio, deberían mejorar su formación. A nosotros nos entrenan para matar desde que podemos sostener una kunai…  
Un silencio incomodo acogió sus contundentes palabras pero la Kunoichi sólo guiñó un ojo y saltó hacia el portal generado por su hermano.  
_Sip, definitivamente estamos volviendo a visitar muy pronto…_

**Author's Note:**

> *Shunshin no Jutsu  
> **Han'yō - Hijos de una pareja Yōkai/humano o dos Han'yō, son seres híbridos de la mitología japonesa. Su apariencia es la de un humano con ciertos rasgos físicos de Yōkai (orejas, ojos, colas...) y los poderes de su progenitor/a sobrenatural.  
> ***Loto Carmesí: Jutsu de Llama Relámpago - Jutsu de Colaboración en el cual Obito lanza su Katon: Ensakkai y a la vez Kakashi lanza su Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga causando un remolino de fuego y rayos que golpea al objetivo.


End file.
